When Earth Moved Once Again
by DeckBeMine
Summary: It's nearly 300 years after World War II, and with the victory of the Germans and Japanese, the world is a much different place. After the fall of America, a new breed of human was created by the hand of German scientist, and he was known as Number I. Now, his decedent stands in his place to try and bring peace to both the surface and underground world. His name is Roxas.


Please note: I got most of my information from google as a refresher, so if anything is inaccurate, **don't** yell at me! I'm only human. And the story is entirely theoretical. It's a major **what-if** scenario. Had to give the people a good back ground story. Enjoy.

* * *

September 1, 1939, Adolf Hitler uses his new German army to invade Poland, his first step in creating his new, more perfect Germany, _his_ more perfect world. He didn't stop there. Piece by piece, Hitler marched his way through Europe forcibly uniting all of those of German blood. In July of 1940, he started the blitzkrieg of Great Britain. With baby steps and following the advice of one of his most trust advisers, Hitler gave the order to invade, and thus started the Britannia Occupation…

During the year 1941, something happened. December 7, Japan sends 83 planes off towards Hawaii at the early hour of 6:00 AM. The planes crossed the Pacific toward an American Navy platoon in port. At about 7:50 AM, contact was made. Nearly 200 aircraft were destroyed. Nearly 2,500 navy men and nearly 70 civilians were killed, and nearly 1,200 people were left wounded. This attack left America with no choice. They **had **to stop Japan. With the help of Albert Einstein (an escaped German scientist), America was able to build an atomic bomb that they were confident would force Japan to surrender the war. Over the next two and a half years, the Americans worked and tested the Manhattan Project in the New Mexico area. Readied to end the fight against Japan, the US readied their secret weapons and headed for Tinian Island.

Little did the US know that during their testing of the bomb and fights in the Pacific, Japan signed a pact with the Soviet Union. Though the two were enemies, Japan was desperate to win this war; by any means necessary. With the promise of securing Alaska as part of Russia and most of Canadian and Asian lands, the Soviets shook hands with Japan. With the help of the Soviets and Mongolia, Japan waited to America to make her move. Their luck was fortunate because information was leaked to the three nations of the moving of America's bombs being moved to the nearby Pacific island. After securing some ships and loading supplies and ammo, the trio of nations moved towards Tinian Island. On August 5, 1945, the American's readied 'Little Boy' for his mission, but were stopped when the Japanese and their allies charged and over took the island.

Empire Hirohito sent a message to his ally to the west, Adolph Hitler, about the bombs and the führer was pleased. Hirohito and Hitler drew out a plan of what to do with the bombs. Still a little angry about the US's involvement in the war this early, Hitler was shaky about trusting the Japanese, but somehow, they did manage to get the Soviet Union back into the Axis Powers along with Mongolia, so Japan was entitled to some trust. Hirohito promised the delivery of the bombs in due time for the attack that would bring the last real treat to the Powers to their knees. America was now standing alone in this war. Britain and France had been knocked out earlier in the years with blitzkrieg, invasion, and occupation of German soldiers. America was the only thing left and she was about plea for her life.

August 15, 1945, Japan complies with their promise to deliver the bombs to Germany. Hitler is very pleased but is confused on one issue. Was the US aware of the raid and theft? After speaking with Hirohito, the führer learned that the Japanese had sent a warning to the states demanding their surrender, only to have them not take it very seriously.

_8 August, 1945_

_President __Harry S Truman,_

_You plan to use the bombs on us has failed. _

_At 5:42 AM,_

_Japan, the Soviet Union, and Mongolia have captured and Tinian Island and the explosives housed on it. _

_If you do not surrender within the next twenty-four hours, we shall see what you had in store for us._

As predicted, the US refused to surrender and seven days later, they braced for a front line defense, not fully aware of the situation. Yes, the Americans knew that the bomb of their own creation was about to be used against them, but only the government and developmental scientists had a remote idea of the catastrophic effects it would have on the innocent people. For his safety, Truman was hidden away from the capital as the German forces lode 'Little Boy' into a plane and onto a carrier, ready to strike.

August 15, 1945, 5:57 AM Eastern time, the _Vater Sieg _waited proudly facing the starry sky of the east when her pilot, Ansem Weise, received the order to take off and she did. About two hours later, the report came through:

'Washington D.C. has been obliterated.'

Cheers rose throughout the Reich and Asia. After 'Little Boy' had landed and turned against his homeland, Hitler sent America another message. This time stating that if the US didn't surrender unconditionally, the second bomb, plus as many bombs as necessary were waiting in the father land. But Americans were to stricken with grief to bare attention to the warning and on August 25, 1945, San Francisco met the same fate as the capital city. The Axis Powers succeeded in destroying the American dream, and just two hours after the second bomb, America, for the first time since the first immigrants stepped foot on her soils, the land of the free surrendered to a foreign power. Now there was no one standing in their way.

The Third Reich, Japanese Empire, and Soviet Union destroyed any remaining powers left to even try and speak against their actions. After America's defeat, Mexico joined the Axis Powers and helped to take over the South American continent. Australia fell after it was invaded and all that was left to conquer was Africa, and then the Axis Powers ruled the world.

Europe was now the Third Reich.

Asia was now the spilt into the Japanese Empire and the Soviet Union.

America was spilt in less than thirds. Mexico gained back the land lost with the signing to the Treaty of Guadalupe and all of South America. At the 100 degree parallel, everything to the west now belonged to Japan, and everything to the east belonged to the Reich. All of Canada was given to the Soviets.

Africa was soon stripped of all rights and many of the native people were killed.

Most of all the people who were deemed imperfect or bad blood were killed or were facing death in death camps.

In the year 2046, one hundred years after the war, a secret was discovered.

In the city of Blauen Wasser, on the East-Atlantic coast of the Reich, a boy was spotted. His skin was the color of cinnamon, his hair a dark chocolate brown, his eyes a golden bronze. He was thin but appeared very athletic. Everyone who saw him stared in awe. They had never seen one such as himself. They weren't sure if he was human or not, for their skin was that of cream, their hair was of different shades of yellow and their eyes many variations of blue and green. This boy, who couldn't have been any older than fourteen was an alien to them all. Where had he come from? Who-what was he? Why was he there? They had never seen one such like him. And what was his reaction to all the Aryan people? He simply smirked.

A gust whipped up around him as two navy helicopters approached him. They demanded in their German language that the boy knew quite well to surrender, but the boy had no intention of doing such a thing. In a quick motion, the began to sprint forward kicking up sand all around him to help cover him, but the winds of the helicopter prevented him too much cover, but it didn't matter. He found a sewer pipe and plunged inside. He had what he needed: some fresh seeds to add to his garden. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and he waked through the water quickly. Where was he going?

About seventy or more feet underground, there was a colony of people. Who were these people? These were the imperfect and bad bloods that escaped the purge that happened atop on the lands above. Down here, there were those of mixed breeds and prides to make a more perfect world. Here, though difference was something to be proud of, everyone was raised the same way: to survive. First generation of these people spent most of their time and energy looking for food sources. At night they would emerge from their dwellings underground to the surface and search for food and any technology they could easily carry back underground. But they found something greater.

In 1950, a six year old child was strapped to a table. The child screams and calls out in pain. He knows all too well what's going to happen. These doctors, they're going to take those needles lying on the stand next to him and stick each and every one into his veins. Five more years of the same treatment, his body started to develop mutations. First, his fare creamy skin began to turn a shimmering-like brown sugar. His brown hair grew to a lighter silver and gray. His once brown eyes now shine a sunset orange. His muscles were more defined for a boy at age eleven and his mind was sharper. Unlike the other boys in the hospital he was housed at, his IQ was nearly 150, something his captives would soon regret.

The day goes unrecorded, but the boy knows it well. On February 28, 1955 he made his escape. The boy had spent the last year saving his spoons from his dinners and spent three hours a night scraping out an escape route from his containment room, into the walls of the hospital, and into the sewers. Once he was finally free, he ran through the sewers searching for _those_ people. The people that have theoretically hid underground in order to escape the purging and who came out every now and then to steel food and water. Of course the doctors never really told the boy these stories. He would sit up at night and over hear the guards talking about them. He wasn't sure whether these people were real or not, all he had was hope. And just as his hope was about to wear out, water soon turned to soil and soil led to a light that was a camp fire. At first the people weren't sure how to react to the boy, but after hearing what he had gone through for the past five years, he was instantly accepted by the people.

More time past and as expected, the boy's IQ grew as he aged even more. Now past 200 and at age nineteen, the boy, now a man, was revered as leader of these underground people and was about to lead a few into a mission to the surface so his people could build a new colony of people. The mission went successful as well. Taking scrap metals, woods, and tools, seeds and farm equipment, books, pens, paints, and any other art tools they could carry.

The years passed on and the underground colony grew. With each successful mission, buildings and structures steadily grew. Using wires that ran from the top of trees and wheels that spun in the underground streams, the people were able to use small amounts of electricity to help warm the cold stone cave walls around them. All of it was possible thanks to the people's leader. At age thirty-two though, some of the women started to make their affections known to him. And why wouldn't they? He was young, strong, handsome, rugged, and tall. Very tall. He would possibly produce good and healthy children, but he wasn't interested in any of the woman he grew up with. He knew them too well and loved most of them as sisters.

In the summer of 1976, the man surfaced to find more gold and bronze to make more wires to try and develop some irrigation pipes for the gardens. Before returning to the colony, he noticed a young girl with long brown hair being assaulted. She was dressed in nothing better than rags and dirt seemed to be caked on her face. Now what kind of leader would he be to just let a pretty young face go like that? But merely knocking the assailant down with one hand wasn't enough for the guy to get the message. When the assailment whipped out a machine gun, the situation changed, but not the moral obligation of the man. In a blind pump of adrenaline, something happened to the man. He discovered that his mutations were more than just simple mental and bodily changes. He had also gained the ability to summon laser like weapons to fight.

After that day, the man and the woman fell in love and married. The woman was just like the man, only instead of fighting, she was deeply and spiritually connected to the Earth. Together, they lead the colony to become something that was totally different than any other human society. They formed a new religion, new technology, and new morals. The pair also bore a son in 1978. The first to be born into the underground, so he was appropriately named Terra. Time moved on and as Terra grew up, he followed closely in his father's footsteps. Much like his parents, his DNA was mutated. He could summon a weapon like his father, and could feel the energies of light and darkness, like his mother. Terra grew into a strong and devilishly handsome young man.

More time passed and on May 21, 2023, Terra's mother passed away. She was seventy-four years old. His father out lived his mother for a miraculous forty-four years. On December 7, 2067, the man who led his people out of the darkness, died with his grandson holding his hand. After the funeral, Terra was declared leader at the age of 89, and still looked as if in his youth, just like his father.

Over the years, more people like Terra and his son started joining the colony. People with mutations that gave them powers and interesting abilities. These people were special. They lived longer than regular people, seemed to almost always retain their youth, making their age near next impossible to guess. The mutation also appeared genetic. With more time, came new leaders and expansions. Traditions arose and shifted every now and then. Different colonies lived in hidden locations all across the globe. They kept in contact through self-built computers. The colonies proved to be able to handle themselves, which the powers on the surface, couldn't tolerate.

In the years after 2200, Terra's son Sephiroth, dubbed the 'Black Angel', declared war, along with the other colonies, on the surface world. If the Reich, Empire, Soviets, and Latinos couldn't let their worlds just live in peace, then they shall live in war once again. This time, the bad bloods and inferiors were fighting back. With the histories of how the people got to the place where they were now blazing in their minds, the colony struck back. This time, by taking livestock to raise themselves.

Sephiroth, though harden and stern, was a kind hearted leader, like his father and grandfather before him. His wife died after the birth of their son, Eraqus, so that left Sephiroth to teach his son to use the weapon he inherited from his grandfather. Terra called it a 'keyblade'. Not much could be said about it, but it appeared to be able to unlock any door or lock and keep the balance of between light and darkness. Once word got out about Eraqus' ability, he had a bounty on his head for twenty million reichsmarks. As war raged on, Sephiroth was the first leader out of all the colonies to die in combat. Scared that the same would come of Eraqus, the people begged him to stay from the surface till he married and had children to carry out his will. Doing as his people wished, Eraqus called a stalemate and ordered that his people were to train and ready themselves to fight, and so they did.

In the year of 2225, Eraqus married and his wife gave birth to two very beautiful, very special, fraternal twin girls. The first, Aqua. She had sea blue hair and sparkling pool eyes. She was bright happy and giggly, as was her sister, though her sister brought along the most concern, to everyone. Larxene was born with sun kissed yellow hair and sea blue-green eyes. She could be one of _them_ from the surface world. Eraqus had great concern for her. His concerns grew as well as his girls. Aqua had inherited a keyblade, so it was only natural that the people wanted her as their next leader, whereas Larxene was treated as if she were a cripple. She had a weapon, her lightning knives, but they weren't good enough. Being complete opposites, Larxene and Aqua saw each other more as rivals than as sisters, though they did love each other. They always had to outdo the other and needed to stay on top.

The day came where Larxene and Aqua went out on their first mission to the surface world. They split ways to cover more ground, but only Aqua returned home. At first everyone thought she was captured, but when Eraqus himself went to the surface to look for his daughter, his heart broke. Larxene was sitting at a table talking to a young man, who looked just a few years older than her. He was a handsome young man. Long blond hair that was spike up heavily on one side. He appeared to be attracted to Larxene and she seemed to be very happy with him. With a heavy heart, Eraqus left Larxene with the Aryan boy and returned to the underground.

Whether or not Larxene told anyone of her heritage is unclear. But since she was accepted as one of the Aryan people, she stayed with them. She married the young man her father had saw her with and a few years later, she bore him a healthy baby boy, they named Roxas…


End file.
